The Girl From Three Worlds
by LeoValdezandFinnickOdair
Summary: Hanna Grace lives in Distrect 12 with Katniss but her world gets turned upside down when a select group of kids are sent to Camp Half Blood
1. Chapter 1

Just a little story for big nerds 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold day in the everdeen household. It had been exactly 2 moths since I was adopted. I was waiting for my friends Eleanor, Yanca, and Kathy to come over with my boyfriend Charles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was my friends Katniss' boyfriend Peeta, Katniss and a man with hooves and a horn 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok who us this guy" I said "GLEESON HEDGE"he said "WE ARE TAKING YOU TO A SPECIAL PLACE FOR KIDS LIKE YOU" "What do you mean"I said "YOU ALL ARE DEMIGODS KATNISS ELEANOR PEETA YANCA KATHY AND HANNA ALL HALF GOD HALF HUMAN"Coach Hedge said" Your going to Camp Half Blood 


	4. Chapter 4: Pov pf Thalia Grace

POV OF THALIA GRACE It has been a long time since I quit the hunters and joind Camp Half Blood again.I had such a big crush on Leo that I quit..Chiron will be coming with news soon. "Thalia, we have new arivals today"he said "Don,t we always, like the dam arivals grom hoover dam that just came last friday"I said "True, but one is different than the others" "Why" "Her name is Hanna Hanna Grace" Suddenly I remembered her. She ran away to some place called District 12. I pushed aside my bed something told me I would need the room. Disclaimer I dont own any of this Rick Riodan and Suzanne Collins do. 


	5. Chapter 5

KATNISS POV This place that Coach Hedge took us was kind of were watching a movie about how one of our parents are immortal.I wondered who my godly parent would looked curious like she was looking for somebody. I remember that she ran from this place called los Angeles to district 3. When she was 9 there was a surprise twist to the games so 9 year olds could volunteer. Thats what she did and she won the games. Then she moved to district 12 and fought during the rebellion. When Prim died I adopted her so I could try to forget about Prim. Suddenly a sign with a moon appeared over Hanna's twin friends Yanca and Eleanor. One was over my head as well. I knew that Artimis was the moon goddess but she was a virgin. I guess she really was not. I have been claimed. I am now Katniss Everdeen, Daughter of Artemis, Goddes of the Hunt. 


	6. Chapter 6

KATNISS POV This place that Coach Hedge took us was kind of were watching a movie about how one of our parents are immortal.I wondered who my godly parent would looked curious like she was looking for somebody. I remember that she ran from this place called los Angeles to district 3. When she was 9 there was a surprise twist to the games so 9 year olds could volunteer. Thats what she did and she won the games. Then she moved to district 12 and fought during the rebellion. When Prim died I adopted her so I could try to forget about Prim. Suddenly a sign with a moon appeared over Hanna's twin friends Yanca and Eleanor. One was over my head as well. I knew that Artimis was the moon goddess but she was a virgin. I guess she really was not. I have been claimed. I am now Katniss Everdeen, Daughter of Artemis, Goddes of the Hunt. 


	7. Chapter 7

POV OF HANNA GRACE I can't believe that three people have already been claimed and by the same Goddess, Artemis. I thought she was a virgin but I guess she cheated. Right now im on a tour of this camp. I am being led by some girl named Thalia. She looks so familiar to me. I wish I cou 


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

tell why. I hope that I will soon be claimed. I want to know who my parent is. Then suddenly a omega apeared over my head. Chiron came up to me and said something rare has happened. I have three birth dads, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Then I remember who Thalia is. She is my sister. 


	9. the toilet kid

Over the next few days I made some new friends. Maff daughter of Persephone. Sparkle and Atlanta both daughters of Poseidon. And Bumble who is unclaimed. Charles was claimed by Apollo and Peeta was claimed by Demeter. Kathy has not yet been claimed. One day me and Bumble were playing when a toilet appeared over her head. Chiron came up and said " Hail Bumble daughter of Uranus, god of the buttox, I mean heaven. Since there is no Uranus cabin you will sleep in the bathroom." Bumble is now a toilet kid. 


	10. THE MODERN PROPHECY

After awhile since I've been claimed. I got to pick a cabin out of the three I could be in. I picked Zeus because I was interested in getting to know Thalia since she is my sister. When I got to the big marble cabin. Thalia was sitting on her bed waiting for me.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other since we haven't seen each other since you were little and you ran away."She said

"That will not be needed. We should be much like each other since we are sisters." I said

"True,so what cool powers do you have." She said.

"Lots I can make clouds, control water, raise the dead, and more" I said, making a cloud under my but that raised me in the air.

"That was cool."Thalia said" Did you know that there is a prophecy about you it goes like this."

_The child of the big three is does not matter her or he_

_The kid will rise and defeat night_

_Three kids of the hunt without no __might_

_Will shoot the moon and on a quest_

_They join only there very best_

_But one of them will burn and die_

_That will be a child of the sky_

Thalia or Jason was going to die


End file.
